villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Aloysius O'Hare
Aloysius O'Hare (simply known as O'Hare) is the main antagonist of the 2012 movie adaptation of The Lorax. He is the greedy, obnoxious, manipulative, and diabolical mayor of Thneedville and Ted Wiggins's arch-nemesis. He was voiced by Rob Riggle, who later voiced another animated character, Bela, and portrayed Mr. Walters, Carl/Bear, Mr. Dickers, and Travis and Captain Lippencott. Biography Beginnings As a teenager, O'Hare got his money-making idea when he saw one of the billboard workers coughing on smog while wondering who will make "the next best thing" after the thneed factory had to shut down for good. In The Lorax Years later, O'Hare made a fortune selling oxygen tanks for a machine he designed to keep the otherwise smoggy air fresh for Thneedville residents, but in order to sell what people used to get for free, O'Hare's air company went to great lengths to keep the locals from leaving town to prevent them from discovering an alternative (planting trees) to his bottled air. Because of this, Ted made an enemy out of the so-called "elected hero". When Ted spoke for the trees (as though a part of the Lorax was within him) by tearing down the walls of the town to reveal the truth and showing the last tree seed as a start of many much-needed changes for the all-artificial town of Thneedville, O'Hare tried in vain to get the citizens on his own side, revealing his true nature in the process by threatening to fire his delivery man named Ci, if he doesn't get the people on his side sings that the seed should shrivel up and die. Everyone stops O'Hare by having him blasted off in a jet-helmet by his own henchmen. Personality O'Hare is an evil, cunning, greedy, selfish, obnoxious, egotistical, short-tempered, argumentative, uncaring, and grumpy businessman who hates trees because (according to him) they are a threat to his air business. He is also shown to have the demeanor of a mob member, and he also talks about his business like he was running a monopoly (granted he is, but anyone gets the point). Appearance O'Hare has short black hair and is rather short himself, although he is idolized by the citizens. He also has thick black eyebrows. He also has green eyes. He wears a silver-striped suit with a blue shirt and a gray tie. Gallery Tumblr m8c7kxGdCa1rd68mxo4 500.png|O'Hare smiling in his chair. O'Hare parachuting into Thneedville.jpg|"And became a zililionare!" O'Hare parachuting into Thneedvile. O'Hare in a meeting.jpg|O'Hare in a meeting with two smarmy salesmen. O'Hare's goons show him Ted leaving.jpg|O'Hare's goons showing him Ted leaving Thneedville No one leaves town O'Hare.jpg|"Why is he leaving town? NO ONE EVER LEAVES TOWN! See what he's up to." O'Hare confronts Ted.jpg|O'Hare confronting Ted O'Hare explains To Ted how trees threaten his business.jpg|"I make a living selling fresh air. Trees? They make it for free. When I hear people talking about trees, I consider it... a threat to my business." Ohare2.png|O'Hare barging into Ted's room trying to find and destroy the Truffula seed. Ohare3.png|O'Hare preparing the chase 4.png|"Get these people on my side, OR ELSE YOU'RE FIRED!" 6.png|O'Hare shocked by Sy's decision to let the seed grow. My name's O'Hare i'm one of you.jpg|"My name's O'Hare. I'm one of you." I live in thneedville too.jpg|"I live here in Thneedville, too!" But things you say just might be true.jpg|"But things you say, just might be true. Could be time to start anew.jpg|"It could be time to start anew, and maybe change my point of view..." Nah I say let it die.jpg|"Nah! I say let it die!" Let it die who's with me?.jpg|"Let it die let it die, Let it shrivel up and—Who's with me? Huh? Sy Calling O'hare greedy dirtbag.jpg|Sy calling O'Hare a greedy dirtbag. The crowd turning against O'Hare.jpg|The crowd turning against O'Hare. 8.png|O'Hare's defeat: Getting launched out of Thneedville by his own goons. Trivia *His last name might be a reference to one of the storyboard artists of the film, Mark O'Hare. *His appearance is also very similar to Edna Mode from the 2004 Disney/Pixar film, The Incredibles. *He is the only Dr. Seuss villain to ever use profanity. Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Polluters Category:Tyrants Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Wealthy Category:Oppressors Category:Greedy Category:Incompetent Category:Extravagant Category:Charismatic Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Elitist Category:Sophisticated Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Cowards Category:Liars Category:Abusers Category:Stalkers Category:Traitor Category:Neutral Evil Category:Internet Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Master Manipulator Category:Paranoid Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wrathful Category:Rivals Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Embezzlers Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Brainwashers Category:Sadists Category:Comedy Villains Category:Egotist Category:Control Freaks Category:Power Hungry Category:Mastermind Category:Imprisoned Category:Mentally Ill Category:Lawful Evil Category:Weaklings Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Supremacists Category:Strategic